The invention relates to a light waveguide cable having at least one light waveguide lead disposed in the cable core and having a multi-layer or multi-ply casing or shell.
A cable of this type is known from German AS No. 26 28 069 incorporated herein by reference whereby synthetic threads are provided as tension-proof elements. Accordingly, however, the hazard exists that these largely lose their tenacious properties due to extremely high temperatures such as can occur given, for example, a rocket launching or a nuclear explosion, and thus are no longer in a position given a subsequent tensile stress (for example, given a blast wave following the explosion) to sufficiently mechanically protect the sensitive fiber-like light waveguides.